Lover's Fate
by MiniPen
Summary: A mononoke enters and manipulates Kagome's heart and erases Inuyasha memories of Kagome.But can Inuyasha fight back his memories of Kagome and can Kagome help him? Pairs InuKag SessRin MirSan... Pls R
1. Korozo

Ahem… I would like to say some things before the story. So here it goes….

This is my first time writing a fan fiction. So please go easy on me. I'll try my best to make a good story. In this story, Kikyo wouldn't be playing a part of a good character. So if you really are a Kikyo fan. I HIGHLY reckon you NOT to read this. You're warned. So beware!!! And oh yes, the names of the characters, I would be sticking back to the original names.I prefer following the Japanese Series instead of the English Series. Because for instant, Kirara. What's up with the whole "Kilala" it just sound soooo wrong. And one more thing, I would be using some Japanese words as it sounds weird in English, so please don't say me as a Japanese "wannabe". Thanks and I hope you enjoy reading.

**Korozo**

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha with tears flowing from her eyes as she saw Inuyasha injured with an arrow in his right chest. She took the arrow out with her best. She tore a part of her sleeve and wrap it around Inuyasha's chest. Her eyes were filled with confusion as she was examining the arrow.

"Look what you have done!"a voice said.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"asked Kagome.

"I'm someone that can be heard, but never can be seen." Kagome looked everywhere trying to indicate where the voice came from. But it seemed that the voice was from everywhere.

" It's no use trying. I'm everywhere around you." The voice continued "That arrow seem to have come from someone who has spiritual power. Someone I would say …… you."

"Me? No! I wouldn't be from me! I wouldn't hurt him at all!"Kagome shouted as more tears start flowing from her eyes.

"My… Do you actually doubt yourself? You don't seem confident anymore,"the voice laughed.

"No! No! I wouldn't hurt him! He meant everything to me!" Snapped Kagome as she place her shaking hands on Inuyasha's face.

"You do not deserve him! I saw what happened. I saw EVERTHING! You loved him but in what way?" asked the voice furiously.

"No! I wouldn't… I couldn't have…"

"Denying won't help you out of this. Look at the river beside you and you'll know what you have done."

**Vision starting….**

"_**Kagome! Kagome!" **_

"_**I…nu…ya…sha.."**_

"_**Kagome, you're not hurt are you?"**_

"_**Kagome…. Why… are you crying?"**_

"_**Inu…ya…sha… leave me." **_

"_**No! I won't. I have lost you once, I won't loose you again!"**_

"_**I hate you and I never want to see you again."**_

"No… Inuyasha I don't. I love you more than anything in this world." Kagome said with confusion and pain at the same time._ Had I really said that?_

"No use speaking up. He can't hear you. This is something that had happened." Said the voice.

"_**Kagome! Wait!" **_

"_**Inu…ya….sha I have no choice. You must get away from me! "**_

"_**What on earth are you talking about Kagome?"**_

"_**This is the only way…"**_

_Kagome shot an arrow and it pierce through his chest._

"_**Ka…..go….me….. How could…. you?"**_

"No…. No… It's not true! I couldn't…. have… I wouldn't…" Kagome shouted.

**Vision ends…**

"Now do you remember? Foolish human!"

"It's not true! It's not…It's not…" Kagome said to herself. _I cannot deny of what I have seen. It was me… I was the one that had injured Inuyasha. Me… _

"Inu…ya…sha… I'm sorry. I love you but I… do not deserve you."Kagome placed a small kiss on Inuyasha's lips and ran away, covering her face with her hands. _I do not deserve him…_

Kikyo appears out of the bushes, grinning as she sees Kagome running away. "Well done, it seems that I have doubted you." A mononoke about 6 feet and 7 inches tall, with long silvery-black hair, at the both side of his gray eyes were stripes that were carved like flares, pops out of nowhere and laughed, "Apologies accepted."

"Who even said I was apologizing?" scoffed Kikyo. The mononoke laughed, "Fine then, you're welcome."

"Here's you reward as promised." Kikyo threw a small pouch and the mononoke caught it and gave a grin. Kikyo turns away and starts moving away from the mononoke. Kikyo stopped, "What shall I address you as, fair miko?" asked the mononoke. "Kikyo, and you?" Kikyo asked, not even bothering taking a look at him. "The name is Korozo," replied the mononoke.

"I'll bear that in mind," said Kikyou as she walked towards the forest and disappeared.

"Hmm… Kikyou eh?" thought Korozo. "I better leave." He disappeared as soon as he heard voices coming closer.

"Where do you think Kagome and Inuyasha had run off to?" asked Sango as she was making her way through the forest, carrying Kirara and Shippou on her shoulders.

"Wakaranai," shrugged Miroku "But it is fun being alone with you in the forest" said Miroku as he starts caressing Sango's bottom. A hard slap then came to Miroku's face, "Sumimasen" Miroku apologized with a small smile on his face. "A-ho ja," deride Shippou.

They made their way out of the forest. "Inuyasha!" Sango cried out as she saw Inuyasha resting on a tree, unconscious. "He's injured, but someone had wrapped a cloth around his wound."stated Miroku.

"Where's Kagome-chan?" asked Sango worriedly.

"Wherever she is right now, it's best to hope that she's safe. It's getting late now, let's find a place to camp and we'll look for her tomorrow." Suggested Miroku.

She nodded "Alright, houshi-sama."

Kirara transform into the bigger size neko. Miroku got Inuyasha up onto Kirara and they made their way through the forest again and found a good place to camp, somewhere near a river.

Sango sat on one of the boulders beside the river and was staring at the sky that was filled with beautiful bright stars, with a troubled look. "Sango, don't worry I'm sure we can find Kagome-sama," said Miroku. "It's just that… Something is wrong. It just doesn't seem right." concerned Sango. Miroku sighed,

"Sango, I think that its best that we should get some sleep now. We'll search for her early in the morning." Sango turned back and look at him. "Hai, houshi-sama."

They made their way back to the camp. Shippou cried out, "Miroku, Sango, it's Inuyasha. He's awake." Miroku and Sango went and knelt beside Inuyasha.

"Daijobu deska?" asked Sango

"Ya. I'm alright," replied Inuyasha.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Miroku.

"I… can't remember… It was more like a dream. Whenever I try to recall , all I can see is just a misty fog, a blurry vision and it hurts a lot trying to remember it." Said Inuyasha as he place his hand on his head.

"What about Kagome-chan? Inuyasha what happened to her?" asked Sango worriedly.

"Ka…go…me? Who's she?" asked Inuyasha confusedly.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other puzzled. "Are you really sure you're feeling alright, Inuyasha? You just asked us who was Kagome." Asked Miroku.

"Yes, I'm fine! I'm not as weak as you think I am!" said Inuyasha annoyed with their same question. "And who on earth is this Kagome you're talking about?" he asked, standing up.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other again. "He's acting like his normal self but did he really mean what he said, I mean about Kagome-sama." Whispered Miroku to Sango. She whispered back,

"Wakaranai. I'm starting to get really concerned about this." Inuyasha interrupted their whispering, "Hello… You guys still haven't answered my question yet! Who on earth is Kagome?"

Shippou jumped up and gave a hard knock on Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha grab hold of him and gave him a punch on his head. A bump rises on Shippou's head.

"What was that for?!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Baka, how can you forget Kagome?!" asked Shippou crossly.

"Who on earth is this Kagome that you guys keep talking about?!" said Inuyasha irritably.

Shippou jumped on Miroku's shoulder and stated " He's perfectly fine. Nothing seems wrong with him. He's the same jerk that he has always been." A hard punch came to Shippou's head again. "Don't think that I didn't hear that Shippou!"

Shippou rubbed his head, cursing Inuyasha. _Inuyasha baka! If Kagome was here she would had stopped his barking. _He thought to himself. _If Kagome was only here…where could she possible be now? I hope she's safe._

_---------------_

"Baka, baka, baka!" said Kagome. She thought to herself. _This wouldn't happen if I haven't met him in the first place. I wouldn't be feeling jealous or even heartbreaking whenever I see him with Kikyo together. It was my entire fault that this happened._ She was too into her thoughts that she didn't even focus on her path, causing her to trip over a stone. Some of her stuff fell off her bag.

She started picking them up and she found herself in front of the bone-eaters well. She stood up thinking about her past. Remembering how she ended up here, in this feudal era of Japan. Her thoughts interrupted when the Shikon No Kakera shone brightly, in the mini bottle that was lying on the grass. She knelt down to pick it up.

Thoughts came back to her again, recalling how she had caused the Shikon No Tama into shards. She smiled to herself how silly, it was of her to have shattered the Shikon No Tama. She shook her thoughts out of her head and brought herself looking at the well again.

She got herself ready and she jumped into the well.

-----------

Inuyasha thought to himself. _We are traveling like usual but I can't seem to stop thinking that something or someone is missing…_

Sango was getting more worry about Inuyasha. _How can he not remember Kagome-chan? _She thought.

Miroku went up to Sango and put a hand on her shoulders. She looked back and saw Miroku giving a small smile, saying cheer up everything would be fine. She gave a fake smile and turned back in front.


	2. Forgotten

**Previous chapter: **

Inuyasha thought to himself. _We are traveling like usual but I can't seem to stop thinking that something or someone is missing…_

Sango was getting more worry about Inuyasha. _How can he not remember Kagome-chan? _She thought.

Miroku went up to Sango and put a hand on her shoulders. She looked back and saw Miroku giving a small smile, saying cheer up everything would be fine. She gave a fake smile and turned back in front.

**First I would like to thank my reviewers for reviewing. Say no more, here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Forgotten **

Inuyasha's ears twitch as he was sniffing the air."This stench…" interrupted by Kouga when he jumped onto Inuyasha's head. "Yo! Inu Koro."

"Kou…ga!" said Inuyasha irritably, "Bakaero" as he swung his fist towards Kouga, Kouga dodged his attack and jumped infront of him.

Inuyasha shouted at him, "Oi! Baka!"

Kouga just ignored him. Inuyasha saw him looking around with a serious expression. _What on earth is he looking for?_ Suddenly Inuyasha saw Kouga fists aiming towards him. He dodged.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha asked crossly. Kouga just ignored him. "Oi! Inu Koro. Where's Kagome?"

"Kagome? Why do I keep on hearing the name Kagome? Kagome? Who on earth is she?" asked Inuyasha irritably.

Kouga just ignored him._ I thought I had smelt Kagome's scent… faint but I still can smell it. _

Inuyasha asked again, "Who is this Kagome you guys keep saying?!"

Kouga went back to him, "What did you just ask, Inu Koro?!" He swung his fist towards Inuyasha, Inuyasha said as he dodged Kouga's every hit, "I asked who is this Kagome?"

Kouga stopped, stunned at Inuyasha's question. He went up to Inuyasha and gave Inuyasha and unexpected knocked to his head, "Did something hit you in the head? How can you forget who's Kagome?"

"How on earth can I forget Kagome, when I don't even know who the heck is she!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

Kouga was confused and taken aback at the same time, "What?"

Inuyasha asked, "What "WHAT" ?! Is it really that shocking not to know who's Kagome?"

Kouga ignored him and went towards where Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippou are. He asked them, "Where's Kagome?"

Sango answered, "She's not with us."

Kouga raised an eyebrow, "How can she not be with you when I can smell her scent? Faint but I can smell it." _Wait hold up. That scent is coming from Inuyasha. Yes… it is._

Kouga went towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha look at him with confusion. "What are you do…" Inuyasha was interrupted when Kouga opened the top of Inuyasha's fire-rat robe.

Kouga saw a torn cloth around his chest. So this is it. No wonder the scent was faint. This cloth is from Kagome's weird clothes. Kouga was too into his thoughts that he didn't even saw Inuyasha's fist coming.

Inuyasha gave Kouga a hard knock on his head. "What on earth are you looking at?!" Inuyasha looked at him. Kouga looked like it didn't bother him at all. Kouga just snatched the cloth from Inuyasha and show it to him.

"This cloth comes from Kagome's clothes. How can not know Kagome?!" asked Kouga seriously. Inuyasha snatched the cloth from him. "Oi! Give it back bakaero!"

Kouga moved away, holding the cloth in his hands. "Why do you want it back for when you don't even know who's Kagome."

Inuyasha snapped at Kouga, "I may not know this Kagome! But that piece of cloth means something to me!"

Kouga raised an eyebrow, "How can this piece of cloth means something to you when you don't even know who does it belong to?"

Inuyasha thought about his question. _Bakaero has a point. Why does the piece of cloth matters to me? _His thoughts broke off when Kouga spoke up, "Oi, Inu Koro. I don't know what's going on with you but you make me really annoyed when you say you don't know who's Kagome."

Kouga interrupted when Ginta and Hakkaku panting while saying, "Oi, Kouga do you always have to be so fast?"

Kouga just ignored them and carried on, "I know Kagome likes you, but I won't give up on her and I'm not willing to see her getting hurt from your act of stupidity!"

Kouga threw Inuyasha the cloth. Inuyasha got hold of it and saw Kouga leaving.

Kouga thought to himself._ Has he really forgotten who's Kagome?_

Ginta and Hakkaku just followed Kouga, looking back while running and said, "Well, see you guys." They turned back in front. The pack of wolf followed up.

Inuyasha brought his attention back to the cloth. _I still can't understand why does this cloth matters to me so much._

Miroku went up to him and suggested, "Inuyasha lets just carry on with our journey."

Inuyasha nodded.

------------------------

Kagome woke up and brought her hand to the alarm clock and switched off the alarm. She got off her bed and went to the bathroom, along with her school uniform. She brushed her teeth, got a quick shower and got on her school uniform. She went back to her bedroom and went towards the dressing table. She got out her hairbrush and started brushing her hair.

She looked at the mirror blankly as she brushed her hair. She took her bag and went down to the kitchen. She had her meal and then left the house. She made her way to school. She suddenly thought back of the event. Tears filled her eyes as she thought to herself. _I do not deserve Inuyasha. _

Her thoughts broke off when her three best friends called out for her, "Yo, Kagome-chan!" Kagome quickly wiped off her tears as they ran up to her.

Eri asked, "Kagome-chan, are you… crying?"

Kagome shook her head. "No… I'm not there's just something in my eyes."

"So ka." Yuka sighed in relief, "and here I thought it was that selfish, two-timing, violent guy that made you cry."

Suddenly tears started filling Kagome's eyes again.

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi looked at Kagome, "Eh! Kagome-chan don't tell me that it's true?!"

Kagome just wiped her tears away, "No. It's not true. It's just that… I don't… deserve him."

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi were shocked at what Kagome said and shouted all at once, "NANI?"

"Kagome-chan what are you talking about?" asked Yuka.

Kagome faced down and just kept quite, tears flowing down her cheeks. Eri and Ayumi grabbed Yuka's arm and pulled her away.

Eri whispered, "Yuka-chan, I think it's best if we don't ask anymore."

Ayumi whispered, "I agree."

Eri, Ayumi and Yuka went back to Kagome's side.

Ayumi spoke up, "Kagome-chan, let's just forget about the whole thing and lets just get to school."

Kagome looked up at her. Ayumi gave her a sweet smile.

Kagome gave Ayumi a fake smile and nodded.

--------------------------

Yama No Naka,

Mori No Naka,

Kaze No Naka,

Yume No Naka,

Sesshoumaru-sama doko ni ru…

Rin hummed the song, while plucking out flowers. Jaken was of course there to watch her. Ah-un too was watching over Rin while lying down on the grassy bed.

Jaken was annoyed with Rin's behavior of plucking out flowers but he just pretended to ignore. _Where could Sesshoumaru be? He's always leaving me behind babysitting this human…_ His thoughts interrupted when Rin showed the flowers that she had just plucked right in front of his face and gave him a sweet smile.

He got pissed off and started screaming, "Why won't you ever leave me alone, you puny…" he's sentence broke off when a small rock hit his head. Jaken fell back.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin went up to him and smiled.

Jaken feeling dizzy, stood up drowsily and tried making his way towards Sesshoumaru and said, "Ses…shou…ma…ru…sa…ma" and he fell right in front of Sesshoumaru.

"We'll leave now." ordered Sesshoumaru as he made his way and stepped on Jaken.

Jaken answered, "Hai…Sesshou…ma..ru..sa..ma"

They made their way through the forest. Suddenly Sesshoumaru stopped. He saw a figure passed by. He didn't really care about who it was but was got his attention was that the figure had a stench of Naraku. _Is he one of Naraku's allies? _

Jaken looked at Sesshoumaru and asked, "Ano…Sesshoumaru-sama…" Sesshoumaru interrupted, "Stay here and watch over Rin." Sesshoumaru then left them and went after the figure.

The figure noticed that someone was after him. He just pretended that he didn't know.

Sesshoumaru knew that they were soon going to exit the forest. Sesshoumaru heard footsteps at a fast pace on both of his sides. He saw the same figure as the one he's after. He smiled inwardly. _Does this fool think that he can fool me with one of his pathetic tricks? _

Sesshoumaru just followed up ignoring his tricks. They reached out of the forest and Sesshoumaru saw the figure standing there. He was a mononoke about 6 feet and 7 inches tall, with long silvery-black hair, at the both side of his gray eyes were stripes that were carved like flares.

The mononoke asked him crossly, "Who the hell are you?"

Sesshoumaru just ignored his questions and asked him in a serious tone, "What acquaintance do you have with Naraku?"

The mononoke raised an eyebrow, "Why does it matter to you?"

"Just answer my question." Sesshoumaru just glared at the mononoke.

_Who on earth is this guy. Those eyes…… _The mononoke just answered him, "Nothing."

Sesshoumaru withdraw Toukijin and swung his attack towards the mononoke. The mononoke dodged.

"What the heck was that for?!" asked the mononoke furiously.

Sesshoumaru just said, "You liar… You have Naraku's stench… and who on earth are you?"

The mononoke replied, "Korozo and so what if I have Naraku's stench all over me. It's none of your business."

Sesshoumaru was furious and swung his attack at Korozo.

Korozo dodged and counter attack him….

-----------------------

I hoped you guys enjoy this story. Pls R&R. Thanks. I'll try my best to update the third chapter A.S.A.P.


End file.
